A Year Away From Wintefell
by Mr. Lucky
Summary: AU. The King in the North bends the knee and is sentenced to a year in King's Landing where he is forced to marry one of the Southron ladies. Inspired by Flowers for Algernon by Daniel Keyes and Wolf of Wall Street. All characters belong to GRRM. Rated T for swearing and mild violence. On hold for the unforeseeable future.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"As a punishment for your acts of rebellion, I condemn you, Lord Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell Lord Paramount and Warden of the North to twelve moons in King's Landing where you shall serve your Queen as her new Master of Laws. As you have sweared your fealty to me by bending the knee, your bannermen shall be spared. However, I will demand of you a wedding to one of the Southern ladies of your choosing.."

"Your grace, I fear that I am already promised to another Southron lady. A one Roslin Frey." Robb still had yet to marry his betrothed, as he had been busy rebuilding all the wooden structures of Winterfell, as Danaerys put the castle to the torch, effectively sparing the Northerners from losing the Stark seat of power.

"My lord I'm afraid marrying Lady Roslin Frey is not possible anymore. I declare the marriage arrangement to be disbanded and any further ties to Lady Roslin will be cut. So long as you don't put a child in her, I will not burn Winterfell down."

After a long pause, Robb decided that he was already dismissed. Danaerys spoke again, adding to her statements.

"I will not burn Winterfell down completely if you comply Lord Stark." Further cementing her proposition to Robb.

"Yes Your Grace, you are most generous. I shall depart for King's Landing with you on the fortnight." Robb had to go South just like his father had. Robb had to serve a ruler by sitting on the seat of the Small Council just like his father had. And he prayed to the Old Gods that he wouldn't suffer the same fate his father had.

"That is all my Lord. You are dismissed." Daenerys Targaryen was not a motherly figure like other mothers out there. She was harsh and cold, and often times impatient. But she had become gentle with her punishments after knowing how the Targaryens lost their seat of power under the rule of her late father, King Aerys II.

And just like that Robb Stark had been whisked away to King's Landing, a place that he had never been to. A pit of liars, mad plotters, violent men and scum that would drag everyone in the world just to have an inkling of power. And yet, Robb felt giddy about his business in the capitol. He wasn't excited about his new job as Master of Laws. He was looking forward to the other end of the deal Daenerys had offered him.

 _Marrying a Southron lady after my stay in King's Landing_. What a thought that was. Indeed, what a thought.


	2. I

**A/N : Oh by the way, if you are a guest reading this, please do make sure to make a fanfiction. net account so you can keep up to date with my updates!**

 **This officially begins on what would be the equivalent of July 23rd, to our Earthly calendar. There will not be daily updates from Robb. Typically, only three-four per chapter which are spread out in a week or so. Enjoy!**

I

 _23_ _rd_ _day of the 7_ _th_ _moon._

 _Today I arrived in King's Landing, the capitol of Westeros. Come to think of it, this place isn't as much as they say it is. Sure, the richer districts look very prestigious, but the poorer regions look like the nests of rats. Aegon the Conqueror would have wept if he were to see the city in its current shape that he had built on hills named after his family. In fact, King's Landing is so bad that even Rhaenys and Visenya would have wept._

 _There are cut-throats every corner in Flea Bottom armed with knives they stole off of the poor men who were fortunate enough to afford a set of cutting knives. Some of these knives were still pristine and wouldn't leave enough lacerations in your skin to hurt. The old, rusted knives would cut into your skin just enough to draw blood while ripping it apart at the same time. No Grand Maester would be able to stitch a wound from these assassins._

 _I visited many roads of King's Landing after that to have the foul stench of Flea Bottom vanish from my nose. I looked at the many brothels, forges, food stores and stables only looking to find one thing in the citizens' facial expressions: happiness. To which I found none. This great city, once ruled by Jahaerys I The Conciliator, built by Aegon I The Conqueror, and defended by Aemon The Dragon Knight was now a rotting mess._

 _These people did not realise just how badly in condition this once-great city is. The immediate task at hand for me is frightening. The capitol was eleven million golden dragons in debt to several Great Houses along with the Iron Brank of Braavos. That eleven million hadn't even included what Daenerys would have to pay to restore this slum that they call the capitol. Perhaps even double that._

"Your Grace, our financial situation is in great jeopardy. We owe three and a half million to House Lannister, with another million owed to House Tyrell. The other six and a half to the Iron Bank. We are in dire need of action. While it isn't exactly my place to question this, I do think we need to direct our attention to this problem."

"Which is precisely why I wanted you to be part of my Small Council. Tyrion is working on the debt that we owe to the Lannisters with his brother. And as much as I want to give this responsibility to Lord Tyrell, this needs attention right now." Queen Daenerys was only eight and ten when she had quelled all rebellion in Westeros. It took her nineteen moons to end all rebellion due to her army of Unsullied being bogged down by the wet terrain in the Riverlands, the stormy season in the Stormlands and the cold of the North.

"Your Grace, when does Lord Tyrell return from his voyages from the Iron Bank? I would love to broker a deal with him if I may." Robb knew how to find a man's dreams in the little time he had spent ruling the North. Now it was up to his little sister Sansa to rule in his stead for a year.

"Lord Tyrell will arrive in Highgarden in a moon. It will take him another to travel all the way from the South to the capitol. By the time he's here I expect that House Lannister is paid in full or in increments. We do not have a lot of time Lord Stark."

Robb had been stiff the whole time he's been with Daenerys, only now considering that he should have opted to be called by his name rather than his title to break the ice.

"Your Grace, Robb will suffice. I digress, don't you think we shouldn't pay House Lannister at all and focus our attention to the debt owed to the Iron Bank? Tywin was the first to rebel and the last to denounce his claim to the throne." Robb hadn't been fond of the golden-haired pricks who ruled on top of a rock in the West. They had always been the arrogant of the bunch.

"Robb, I will take that into consideration. But we must be fair and just. The head of their family is dead, with his only son ruling. His sister-lover dead, two of their children in Dorne and one in the Great Sept of Baelor. Jaime's only direct kin is serving in my Small Council."

"Your Grace, as of now we do not have the funds and any help from Lord Tyrell, your Master of Coin and Ships." It only took a day of work for Robb to loathe Lord Petyr Baelish's former job. A job he had to take over because of Lord Tyrell's current business trip. He understood now he Baelish had came up with that much money. He borrowed and borrowed and never paid Robert Baratheon's spending any attention.

"Which brings me to my next point Robb. Your betrothal to one of the ladies here at court seems to have eluded me. I will have them lined up for you within a week's time. See which of them might tickle your Northern taste." Daenerys had offered him the chance to meet his future bride immediately, as if it was something that she was using to sweeten the pot.

"Your Grace, but what if I'm not exactly looking for a bride right now. Look, I want to focus on my job and any other jobs you would give me, but right now I'd rather stay away. Perhaps it is too early." Robb never wanted to marry the Southron ladies as they would be too used to the warm weather of the South and wouldn't last a day in the North. In addition, most Northern Lords would prefer ladies that come from near regions as the climate would be a lot more similar to theirs.

"The ladies will be presented for you within the week. Be sure to be ready, Robb. You are dismissed."

 _Daenerys was using the proposed marriage as a tool to make me more hospitable to her. I swear by the Old Gods if she does this again I might just outright refuse her potential matches even before they enter. I would much prefer a Northern bride over the ladies here. The ladies here are too focused on the game of thrones while up North they are more concerned about their family._

 _Such rare gems beautiful women who care about family are._

 _Robb Stark_

* * *

 _27th day of the 7th moon_

 _Daenerys had the ladies of King's Landing lined up for me awhile ago in a dinner that lasted four hours. There were countless ladies trying to win my heart during the dinner. None of them shared the same intentions as me. I intended to liberate the North once this year was over. They intended to win my heart, become the Queen in the North all the while learning my true intentions and reporting them to Daenerys. After I planted a son in them, they would stab me in the back to dispose of me and rule as Lady of Winterfell. The city is teeming with people and snakes alike._

 _Queen Daenerys showing all that flesh to me only made me think of Roslin. The poor girl had been used by Walder Frey as a pawn to kill off the Tullys of Riverrun. If only I could've saved mother from Lord Bolton and Lord Frey. The two scheming men had suffered different fates. I killed Lord Frey the next day, with a wounded sword arm. Killed by an injured man he had intended to kill the night prior. Lord Bolton however managed to escape the Twins right after his failed assassination of me and rode back to the Dreadfort. I came to the Bolton's ancestral home and razed their land. Not a single Bolton was spared. Now their bannermen and levies follow mine._

 _The now Lord Stevron Frey had given me Roslin as a sign of peace following Edmure Tully's death. The small girl that was surprisingly eight and ten was only a year younger than me. She was easily likable as she had a natural gift for music and was the prettiest Frey. I can only feel apprehensive after Daenerys denied our marriage. Lord Stevron had been enraged when he received the news from a raven._

 _I look forward to Lord Tyrell's arrival in a couple of moons, as I was already fed up with handling the business of the Master of Coin, Master of Laws and Hand of the Queen all at the same time. The only good news I've heard for awhile is the announcement of Lord Tyrion's return in a fortnight. He would be passing the Goldroad to King's Landing and would be expected any minute. Thank the Old Gods he would be here soon, as I was getting fed up with having to run errands for Daenerys Tyrion was meant to be doing. The former had also noticed my displeasure with the ladies she offered._

 _Daenerys generously offered another meeting with another set of ladies of court. The most prominent of these ladies was the youngest and only daughter of Lord Mace Tyrell was also called up by Daenerys. The Dragon Queen had spent more time on Lady Margaery's introduction than the other ladies. The next set of ladies would be arriving in a moon. Hopefully by the end of the twelve moons I will still have my head on my shoulders and haven't fathered a bastard. For Stark blood is cold and doesn't suit the warm climate of the South._

 _Robb Stark_


	3. II

_11_ _th_ _Day of the 8_ _th_ _moon_

 _Today Lord Tyrion arrived from his negotiations with his dear brother, the Kingslayer. The Hand of the Queen had been travelling hard with his personal retinue along the Goldroad for almost three weeks. I had never seen a man so disfigured but amazingly intelligent at the same time. The Lord Hand's scar on his face had cast an evil shadow on his face._

 _The man was surprisingly friendly, even if he came from the loins of Tywin Lannister. One could see why Daenerys was so fond of the dwarf that had escaped King's Landing with Varys. Tyrion had done well for himself, considering that he was the laughing stock of the Lannisters a few years ago. The half man need not a sword or an army by his side, for he had the sharp mind and the deep pockets filled with enough gold to buy a whole sellsword company._

 _Tyrion Lannister was a genius compared to his family. Tywin Lannister was cruel with his enemies, cutting off their tongue if they spoke ill of him. Jaime was another story. He was had the brains of his father for strategy, with the mind of his brother. He was their combination. Albeit without as much cruelty and brains as his other family members. He compensated by having a head as big as the North. His arrogance ran through his whole body._

 _I was delighted to hear about the standing Lannister debt being disregarded. Jaime had undoubtedly protested to this. It is only in my imagination that one can convince the arrogant bastard known as Jaime Lannister. As a result, Mace Tyrell's job would become far easier._

 _There were still rumors of unrest from the Iron Islands. The only male heir to Balon Greyjoy had been killed in the Siege of the Dreadfort four moons ago. Theon had died by the hands of Ramsay Snow, felling Theon off his horse and thrusting his sword through Theon's neck before I could get to the bastard._

"Lord Stark, following the battle of the Weeping Water, the Bolton host has been smashed. Most of their recent levies have scattered back to their homes. Only three hundred men-at-arms and about two dozen knights stay loyal and under the command of Roose Bolton. They have enough to defend the ancient castle for a couple of weeks at most." Lord Jason Mallister's report had ended his doubts that this siege would end in a while. The Lord of Seagard had volunteered his forces when the Riverlords had concluded they needed a presence in the siege.

The silver eagle had the most battle ready force in the Riverlands. Their recent levies had been trained well by household knights and men-at-arms. The Riverland presence of 800 had certainly helped. Due to their relatively small numbers, they were able to cover the distance quickly. This allowed the forces of the Direwolf to field more troops at the battle of the Weeping Water.

Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch, Lord Harrion Karstark of Karhold and the Greatjon Umber of Last Hearth replied to the ravens carrying the call to raise the banners by Robb. However, the Mormonts were more reluctant. Dacey Mormont had just arrived a moon prior to the call to arms to heal from a thigh wound she had suffered at the Red Wedding.

The Stark forces had overpowered the Frey men-at-arms. They lost a lot of precious men to the crossbowmen until Robb rallied everyone under Walder Frey's table. The Northern host waiting outside heard the commotion and burst in clearing the room.

Daenerys ended the War of the Five Kings and sent Robb to deal with the Bolton's recent rebellion before he would have him kneel in the Red Keep at King's Landing.

"Lord Karstark, what would you propose for us. I am certainly not fond of Lord Umber's plan of using siege towers even if they seem a viable option." Robb was running out of ideas that he could actually use and would bear fruit.

"Lord Stark, we have many options in this scenario. The Weeping Water has offered a quick entrance bypassing all their scouts surrounding the land around the castle. Since we encamped ourselves on the hills to their north-west, they will be expecting an attack from this direction." Moving a wolf figure piece to the Dreadfort from their current position.

At that moment Dacey Mormont had this itchy look in her face as if she was excited to say something. Robb was an excellent reader of people being mentored by his father in the Northern court and testing his skills recently in the Council meetings during the War of the Five Kings. Robb immediately picked her odd behavior out.

"Lady Mormont, why do you seem to be anxious? It's as if somebody had stolen your beloved mace and chainmail." Robb had japed, earning smiles and hearty laughter, particularly from Greatjon.

"Lord Stark there is a huge gap in their defence here." She moved her long slender finger that was calloused from years of weapon training and war. "We are currently camped here, just where the Weeping Water ends and on a hill. An hour's worth of a march would land us at the battlefield yesterday. A couple more hours and we are behind the Dreadfort already. This bend of the river right here is the closest to the castle and offers a covert entrance to the Southern wall that is severely undermanned." She concluded with a confident chuckle.

"I agree! The Southern wall is an easy entry point for two to three dozen men. The main force must distract the Boltons and make them think we are sieging them with the full brunt of our force. This infiltrating force must enter in the middle of the battle so timing is of the essence." Boomed Lord Umber's vocal chords. He was easily the largest man in the Northern host and certainly had the loudest voice.

"Then this council meeting is finished. At first light tomorrow we attack with full force. Lady Mormont, since you proposed it, you must gather an ample force. Do not pick too many notable men, as the Boltons will start being suspicious. Your force leaves right before the attack is started."

The Northern host under the banner of Robb Stark was already ready before dawn. Their excitement was clear under their steel helms. The men marched twice as noisy to catch the Dreadfort's guard's attention.

Bolton archers rained down the fury on the Stark host in the form of a steel tipped arrow that would pierce only their shields held over their heads. Robb was an excellent field commander and his skills were only complimented by Lord Umber's commanding personality and assertive air. The duo formed a great partnership on the battlefield.

In mere moments the Stark men clad in thick boiled leather had already arrived at the Dreadfort's main gate carrying in tow with them a heavy battle ram covered by cow hide soaked in water, protecting them from the flaming arrows from above. They started ramming the Dreadfort's gate. Among them, Lord Umber bellowing commands for when to smash the heavy ram onto the wooden gate separating them from fellow Northmen.

Meanwhile Lord Karstark's men had started scaling the walls with ladders. Several of them had made it into the Dreadfort's stone walls until they were slain by its guards on the inside. The Crannogmen led by Lord Howland Reed were kept in reserve, ready to pounce when the Umber force had crushed the gate.

The gate had lasted forty-eight minutes of constant pounding until it finally gave way. By then, the defenders inside had ran out of arrows and resorted to using stones dislodged by Stark ballistae. The Crannogmen were the first to burst into the Dreadfort's courtyard, putting to sword anyone who dared to stand against their charge. Soon enough even the Mallisters of Seagard had even breached the walls and were now fighting in a lost cause for the Boltons.

A horn form inside the Dreadfort keep had sounded their inhabitants' retreat into their last line of defense. The defenders were ragged when they moved and very sluggish in the retreat, allowing a few Karstark men to round up the stragglers.

The battle died down for a while as the Northern lords loyal to the Starks reconvened in one of the towers.

"History dictates that once the wall is breached the siege is dwindling to an end." Robb Stark was educated at a young age by Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik Cassel together in the field of military warfare.

"You are right Lord Stark. The plan of action should be fairly simple from now. We create a diversion in an hour and wait for Lady Mormont to return." Lord Umber replied. During the War of the Five Kings, Lord Greatjon Umber had proved himself capable of leading and fighting even if he had lost two fingers in his left hand.

"When does the Manderly force arrive? I was expecting them three days ago. Their men we do not need. Their supplies however, we desperately do." Robb's quickly assembled host of 8,000 were more than capable of matching the Bolton's 6,000. They had been at war for less than a moon, and while the Bolton force has massively declined to a force of 400 strong. The Battle of the Weeping Water officially recorded 5,400 Bolton men dead with 300 missing or escaped. Further skirmishes dwindled their numbers down to a 340, leading them to stay encamped in the Dreadfort.

The Stark force in contrast was far better off in the numbers. Having lost at most 2,000 men of different banners was saddening at heart, but satisfying in the mind. Their rations of food were running dangerously low with their massive force and desperately needed the Manderly host to arrive.

"Lord Stark the waters have been tough. There are few winds and the winds that propelled the Mermen's ships blew them off course. Their ships have followed the coastline and landed on the banks of the Weeping Water three days ago. They have since resorted to longships sailing up to our camp. They are expected to arrive tomo-" A loud cry erupted from inside the Dreadfort.

"Hand it to the bloody Mormonts."

 _Robb Stark_

* * *

 **A/N: Regular updates ranging from every three-four days should come up soon. Thank you Apoll0 for continued reviews. Tune in to next chapter where a few questions will be answered. A 3K word chapter coming up soon.**


End file.
